


Arguing Perks

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alistair x Warden [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Find the Grey Warden Verse) This was the right decision. She hid the tremble in her hands, swallowed her fears with each whisper of her name from his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Find The Grey Warden Verse - Prompt.  
> EEVEEVIE: 23! & 24! FOR THE WRITING MEME. ALISTAIR AND WARDEN OF YOUR CHOICE ;) 23: Arguing, 24: Making up afterwards

“I’m not just going to stand idle at the gates while you go up there, Elissa.” His tone was final, hard and Elissa sighed, exasperated.  

“Alistair, there isn’t room for argument you can’t-” 

He sliced his hand through the air which quiets her, he had enough. “We’re the last two Wardens in Ferelden and I’m not about to let you go up there alone.” 

“But if Riordan falls-”

“He said he’d take the blow. What are you worrying about? He’s far more experienced than us, he will _live_ to kill the Archdemon and end the Blight.” He put his hands on her shoulders, brow knit together.

“Alistair, you could-” 

“No. I’m going with you and that’s that.” 

Elissa lips pressed together, but he met her stubbornness inch for inch, crossing his arms. 

“Unless there’s some other solution you know about, Elissa. Riordan will die from this.”

Elissa snapped her mouth shut, gaze steady and angry.  _Maybe she should tell him_. 

“No, I don’t.” Blood magic… she couldn’t. They were both against the art and to give Morrigan the Old God soul… 

“Then there’s nothing else to argue about.” Alistair sighed, tired of this.

“Fine.” Elissa caved, her eyes on the door of their shared quarters. She was sure she heard Morrigan moving away from there. 

Her decision was final. She’d have to make sure she was striking the final blow, even if he was there.

“Ah!” Alistair grinned, pleased she finally saw it his way. “About time you came around.” 

“I come _every_ time.” She quipped, flustering him. 

“Oho. Care to show me?” He wiggled his brows at her. Elissa laughed, shaking her head as Alistair pulled her into his arms, kissing her. 

This was the right decision. She hid the tremble in her hands, swallowed her fears with each whisper of her name from his lips. 

She hoped he’d forgive her. 


End file.
